


bloodlines (don't mean everything)

by greyingwarden



Series: bloodlines [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Multi, Zagreus finds out Zeus is a dick, artemis and zag are the gay cousins who disappear mid family gathering, lesbian/bi cousin solidarity, to go get high in the woods and gush about their significant others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyingwarden/pseuds/greyingwarden
Summary: In some ways, the family reunion in the Underworld goes better and worse than Zagreus could ever expect. Insults are had, bonds are forged, and Zag may have just promised to bribe his Uncle. It's all worth it, though.Alternative title- Artemis: bloodline ended with Zeus, Zagreus is my only family now
Relationships: Artemis & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Artemis/Callisto (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008810
Comments: 15
Kudos: 419





	bloodlines (don't mean everything)

The party is absolutely uproarious, laughter booming from Lord Uncles Zeus _and_ Poseidon as they seemingly jest with Father, in a way that brings them entertainment but causes Mother to lay a hand on his knee to keep him steady.

Zagreus is now thoroughly out of his depth. He’d finally met all of the gods and goddesses who’d granted him their aid, finally truly _spoke_ to them and faced them as who he truly is; the son of Hades and Persephone. Though, despite Nyx not having given _birth_ to him, she’d still given him _life_ and he’d barely held his tongue when Uncle Zeus had made a comment about Nyx and her lack of mothering ability despite how many children she had and, had Zag not known Than so well or for so long, he would have missed the hidden rage on his face.

Despite that, it’d been nice to finally chat with Dionysus, though he was quickly down for the count, likely joining Hypnos in the realm of sleep. Lady Demeter had _hugged_ him, calling him _little sprout_ before dismissing herself to speak with her previously thought lost daughter. Most everyone else, now, was preoccupied, so here Zag stood, leaning against a pillar with a barely sipped glass of ambrosia in hand.

Part of him just wants to… steal away to his chambers with Meg and Than in tow, but he doubts it would go unnoticed, or unmentioned.

“Parties are rather overwhelming, aren’t they?”

“Lady Artemis!” Zagreus greets, raising his glass, “I rather should have expected you to find me, but… yes. Are all parties on Olympus like… this?”

Artemis’ laugh is quiet and small and she shakes her head, “Oh, they’re usually much worse.”

Zag couldn’t help the groan; he couldn’t _imagine_ what that would be like. Death, maybe? Name calling and ambrosia throwing?

“You at least have your Callisto there as a distraction, don’t you?” If his eyes stray towards where Than and Meg are, off to the side, well…

Artemis snorts, almost folding in on herself, “That _would_ help, yes, but Lord Father Zeus doesn’t think it proper to allow a nymph into parties such as these. If this was Olympus, I doubt he’d have even allowed the Fury.”

“He’d not have allowed _Meg_ ?” His voice is completely incredulous, eyebrows high, “She would come anyway. I would _invite_ her anyway. You shouldn’t let him stop you. If I need to, I don’t know, bribe him with ambrosia to allow Callisto to come to your parties, I gladly will, Lady Artemis.”

“I-- Zagreus…” She stares at him, eyes wide, “You would? Truly?”

“Of course. As long as you want me to.” Zag promises, hoping he’s not being too forward by gently bumping his shoulder into her’s, “It’s… it’s not right, that Callisto can’t be there with you, or that Zeus doesn’t… _see_ what you two have. If it’s alright, I would be honored to meet her, Lady Artemis.”

She doesn’t expect the casual contact or the words and Zagreus waits with a patience he doesn’t normally have as she tries to stop stammering. Eventually, she gathers herself, cheeks flushed and heart fluttering.

“I’ve already told her so much about you. You’ll get along well, I think, and… thank you, Zagreus.”

Her free hand darts over and squeezes his in a surprising show of affection and Zagreus lets the smile that has been threatening to overtake him curl his lips as he squeezes his cousin’s hand back. His smile doesn’t fade any when the prolonged contact gets to be too much for her and she withdraws and she seems so relieved it almost _hurts_.

They stand in a companionable, comfortable silence, before Artemis eventually follows his straying gaze, somehow softening even more.

“What about you, Zagreus?” She asks, quiet in the loudness of the room, “You love them, don’t you? Both of them? I know I’m not exactly Aphrodite, in manners such as this, but…”

Zag ducks his head, trying to control his smile and the sudden rush of heat, but he doesn’t try to hide from Artemis’ sight.

“Yeah. Yes, I do.” He tells her, words spilling out before he’s even had a chance to think about it, “It was… rough, when I was first trying to leave the Underworld. I--I wasn’t the smartest, I’ll admit. I,” He swallows roughly, “I didn’t even say goodbye, actually.”

Artemis lets out a slow breath, “They forgave you?”

He’s still smiling when looks back across the room, “Eventually,” He tells her, “Eventually, they did. I’d have liked to spend time with you, up on Olympus, but I think I’m meant to be here.”

Than meets his eyes then, just a hint of a smile ghosting his painted lips. He says something to Meg, low and with no chance of being overheard, and her gaze shifts over to him as well. There is a heavy promise laden in her smirk, in the way Than holds his shoulders and tilts his head, and Zagreus desperately wishes for a patience that won’t be granted.

Artemis, clearly, hasn’t missed the exchange, if her amusement is any indication.

“You’re lucky, you know, Zagreus. I think… Do you think I could bring Callisto? To visit you?’

He’s almost  _ too _ enthusiastic as he turns towards her, barely avoiding ambrosia spilling over the edge of his glass.

“Absolutely!” He says, and he can see that she has to stop herself from drawing back at his excitement, “You both would love Elysium, I think, as long as we can avoid Theseus. Ah, would it be rude to ask her to turn into a bear? You mentioned that, once, and I have  _ not _ stopped thinking about it.”

Artemis’ laugh is surprised and delighted and Zagreus is happy to see that she doesn’t try to muffle it once. Her eyes are bright, twinkling in a way that reminds him of the stars in Nyx’s hair, and Zag grins.

“She’d never stop hugging you if you asked, Zagreus. Um, if you wanted, you could bring…” She looks toward Than and Meg once more.

“Meg and Than--I mean, Megaera and Thanatos. I’ll try, but they’re both always busy with work. I’m really looking forward to meeting Callisto, Lady Artemis.”

She stares at him now, vaguely put out, “Zagreus. We’re cousins. It’s just Artemis to you.”

Zagreus opens his mouth, an undoubtedly impish look upon his face, when--

“If you call me Artie, I  _ will  _ shoot you.”

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot bug bit me last night so! this happened!
> 
> i May eventually end up writing a companion piece where the double date happens but who knows


End file.
